Of Sunsets and Scarecrows
by AsuraChaos
Summary: When Kurenai catches Kakashi madly giggling while reading his favorite book and holds it against him, he gets stuck doing what she wants for a week. Will annoyance stay as it is, or will it slowly turn to love even though many mishaps try stop it?
1. Ch 1: Of Blackmail and Giggles

Hello! This is my first fanfic with any romance in it at all (and my first Naruto fanfic), so I really hope that it isn't too bad. This fanfic will most likely (as in without a doubt unless I am suddenly unable to write or I have a complete change of personality) be Kakashi/Kurenai. I think that there are simply not enough fics with that pairing out there, and I think that after a ton of searching, the count was something like four. If you don't like that pairing, then you don't have to read this. Of course, I may not get to any even semi romantic parts for awhile, and you can expect comedic situations and some Mary Sue bashing in later chapters. Ummm... I guess that's all I have to say for now.

I got the name idea from the fact the Kakashi means scarecrow and Yuuhi (Kurenai's last name) means something along the lines of setting sun or sunset.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Naruto, but then it is most likely that no one would read/watch it since it wouldn't be near as good. --;;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter One:**

**Of Blackmail and Giggles**

It was a typical, average, boring summer day, and it seemed like almost everyone except for her was busy for some reason, whether it be that they were on a mission or simply doing something else. Kiba had refused to come to training because he had wanted to go to a show that was being hosted by the Konoha Kennel Club, Shino was at some sort of convention boycotting the use of pesticides and bug spray, and Hinata was.... well she actually had no clue where Hinata was but had a strange suspicion that she was off watching that Naruto boy train from a distance or something like that.

Since it seemed that today was her one day off, Kurenai should have simply felt happy to just be able to relax the whole day but instead.... she merely felt a little bored. And of course, _just a little_ annoyed that all of her students had decided to skip one whole day of training. But they would pay for that later. For now, Kurenai was just going to work on the things that she normally didn't have all that much time for, like shopping and chatting with friends and all of that other boredom-relieving stuff.

It was pretty early in the morning when she headed out, about Seven o'clock or so. There weren't many people out on the streets, and the silence was a rather welcome relief. A little stopping to talk to people for a few seconds here and there, and some shopping in a few stores. Of course, 'some shopping' soon turned into dragging around two bags full of random stuff.

' Damn.... should have eaten breakfast before I left the house.'

Sighing, and with a growling stomach, Kurenai checked her mental shopping list. 'Let's see, I already went grocery shopping, bought a few new weapons, replaced all the shuriken I lost in that last mission, yada yada. Okay, just need to stop at the book store, and then I can go home'. Thinking only of finishing her shopping and then heading straight home for a lonely day of relaxation, she headed towards the store. She had no clue that this day would turn out a little differently from what she had expected, and that it would effect the future of many, thanks to the 'annoyingness' of several genin (Yes, this is foreshadowing. It'll be explained in a few chapters. Isn't foreshadowing fun? Yay, let's all use foreshadowing to confuse people!)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One hour later, Kurenai finally arrived at the book store. Now, you may be wondering why it took one whole hour to get to the book store, when it normally only takes less then fifteen minutes, even for the slowest of walkers. Since Kurenai is not one of those sluggish people, it should have only taken about 8 minutes or so. However, there is a simple explanation for this all. You see, the road on the way to the book store is a rather busy one, even at around 10:00 in the morning. And when a certain famous Genin named Uchiha Sasuke also happens to be walking on that road, you can expect it to become overcrowded with rabid fangirls in mere seconds. Which was exactly what happened.

Most likely aided by the evil Mary-Sues, thousands of them had simply appeared out of nowhere and mugged the poor boy, who screamed for help the whole time. Not that he got any, of course. No one in the village was stupid enough to get between the fangirls and their prey. It would have been certain death. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of screaming, the fangirls left the village, carrying their kicking and screaming 'prize' with them. ANBU members were called, the incident was reported to the Hokage, and then life went back to normal for everyone but the poor kidnaped Uchiha boy .

Kurenai walked into the store and headed straight for the section full of books about training techniques. However, only two isles away from it, she heard a rather disturbing sound. A soft but high pitched giggle. Then several more. 'Hmmm.... for some reason that sounds kind of familiar.... but giggling?! Who the hell do I know that giggles?!'

Turning around the corner, she stopped as she saw a sign pointing to a certain perverted series written by a certain perverted Sennin. The words 'NEW! Itcha Itcha Paradise, Special Edition. Now on Sale' could be read easily due to the bright yellow and orange writing and flashing neon lights. With a nagging suspicion, she looked around the other corner, one half of her mind disturbed enough and not wanting to know, the other curious and already forming blackmail ideas.

Very unsurprisingly, Kakashi was the only person in site. And he seemed to not notice her, so intent on reading his book and in the middle of a fit of giggling. At least, that was until she put down the two bags she was carrying and kicked him in the shin to get his attention. Startled (and most likely in pain), he looked up quickly.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be out teaching your students or training or something?" Kurenai questioned, still a little shocked at finding the famous Copy Ninja giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Well, I'm waiting an hour or so before I go to meet them at our training location. They're not very patient and need to work on their waiting skills" he replied, glancing around as if to make sure that none of his students were looking for him and in hearing range.

"And it's just a coincidence that a special volume of Jiraiya's book came out today?"

"Yup" was all that he said, already turning his attention back to the book.

"Well then, I guess I'll ask one more question before I leave. Why the hell were --you-- giggling?

He was obviously panicking now. "Well... ummm.... you see... umm..."

"I was also wondering...what would Gai think if he knew that his eternal rival giggled?"

"Don't worry, he does enough giggling on his own."

"What about Asuma then?"

"We all know that he's giggling on the inside."

"Uhhh...... Okay, then what if I told your students about this?"

That was apparently a good idea. For Kurenai to come up with at least. Kakashi didn't seem to agree. "No! Not that! I wasn't in here! And I wasn't giggling!" he yelled frantically.

"Well then, we'll just have to make a deal." she said, grinning like a jackal about to go for the kill. "How about you buy me breakfast everyday this week?" 'Hehehe.... that way he probably won't be able to buy his books, which would teach him a good lesson. Either that or he'll have to skimp on his rent or electricity bill, which would not be the intelligent choice.'

Kakashi thought. And thought. Then he thought some more. However, he always reached the same sad conclusion. He hadn't been making as much money as usual lately since he hadn't been sent on any really dangerous missions, so he would have to either not buy his books or not pay his electricity bill. Or he could simply lose his dignity and be made a laughing stock of in front of his students. Or maybe he could convince her to eat something cheap everyday, which he doubted would actually happen. Finally he decided. He could live without electricity. How hard could that possibly be? Most likely not nearly as hard as living with out his books.... or so he thought.

"Fine, I agree to this..... deal..."

Kurenai grinned. This was going to be a very interesting week.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, that's all I have for now, but chapter two should be up soon. I think that this chapter was kinda slow and nothing much happened yet, but the next one should be far better. I've always been pretty bad at beginning a fic... I think it took me nearly two days to finally decide on how to write the first paragraph. Normally I just write and write until I get writers block. And it doesn't help that most of my work is done right after school or before it at six in the morning.... Yes, I am a weird little person.

Next chapter: After the week is over, how broke will Kakashi be? And who is this new man that every single woman in Konoha seems to be falling for? Could it be –gasp– the male version of a Mary Sue? Will the men just sit there crying or actually do something about it?

Next Update: Whenever I get a chance due to tremendous amount of homework and tennis practice. I'll try to update within two weeks, though.


	2. Ch 2: Uchiha Billy Bob, the male MarySue

**Of Sunsets and Scarecrows**

** CH.# 2: Uchiha Billy Bob, the male Mary Sue**

Konichi wa! Well, it seems I've missed the deadline I set for myself yet again.... evil school! They expect us to stay after school for sports and clubs, but then they give us about four hours of homework. I think that it's all part of a plan to get rid of all our free time and then brainwash us into being their little slaves..... but that's just my lack of sanity speaking. And the writers block seems to have encircled my mind. Anyway, onto the fanfic! Please read and review!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After five days, Kakashi found himself wishing that he had never agreed to the deal. Loss of dignity would have been nothing compared to what he was going through now. Now, he would gladly have let his two students (Sasuke's still missing, poor boy) laugh all they wanted. In fact, he would happily stand there and let all the Genins in the village point and laugh at him. You see, when he made the deal, there were several things that he had never considered.

1) You cannot read in the dark. He'd learned this only three days ago, when all of the power in his house has been shut off by the electric company. This meant no more reading his favorite book series right before bed.

2) That there would be even more Itcha Itcha Paradise books coming out. Apparently, Jiraiya had either found the perfect muse or had been very bored as of late. Not that knowing mattered. All that mattered was the fact that his wallet seemed to be shrinking very fast. And of course...

3) Kurenai was not being cheap. Instead of letting him buy ramen, she wanted to go to places that served the more expensive stuff, like Omelettes, pancakes with the good type of syrup, and bacon. 'She must have had this whole thing planned out from the beginning.... probably jealous because my team is so much better then hers'. With a smug smile, Kakashi continued to walk towards the center of town, where he was supposed to have met Kurenai 15 minutes ago..

Suddenly, he heard a very disturbing sound. Off in the distance, it seemed as if hundreds of men were crying in defeat, as if their favorite football team had just lost the Super Bowl 74-0 after they had bet their life savings on their team winning. (They have tv's, so of course they can watch the Super Bowl if they want!) And that is, of course, not a very pleasant sound. Kakashi began to run, hurrying to the spot in order to see what was happening.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurenai had been waiting for over ten minutes, and was getting rather annoyed. She wasn't a person who cared for waiting, and she seemed to be doing that quite a lot lately. And for some odd reason, all the women in the village seemed to be heading towards one area, and, judging by the screams, it sounded like N'SYNC or one of those other boy bands created by the Nether Worlds had decided to stop by and was throwing an impromptu concert. Curious, Kurenai decided to check it out.

What she saw amazed her and stunned her at the same time. It seemed as if every woman in the village was crowding around one person. Then she saw who, and why. In the middle of the crowd was the hottest man she had ever seen. His hair was as dark as a raven's, yet as White as snow. When looked at from one angle, it seemed sky blue, but from another it was a crimson red. Basically, it seemed to keep changing colors, with the man looking picture perfect every time.

From the look of his eyes, he had fully mastered the Sharingan years ago. He was the perfect height, not too tall, and he didn't have a single blemish on his perfect face. Then he spoke, and any doubts that anyone in the crowd had about the chances of this person being real completely vanished.

"Hello, citizens of Konoha. I am Uchiha Billy Bob, long lost cousin of Sasuke and Itachi, and I have come here to aid you all in your war against Orochimaru" Upon hearing his soft yet masculine voice, nearly one-third of the women in the crowd swooned and dropped unconscious to the ground. Suddenly, he turned to the side and looked Kurenai straight in the eye. The next thing she knew, he was running over to her side and grabbing her hands.

"I must know your name! You are simply the most beautiful kunoichi in this village, no the planet! I've traveled far and wide, and no other woman compares to you!" At this point, Kurenai could only stare in shock, while the other women glared. Although it was common to see weapons getting hurled around in the air every now and then, and to even see giant turtles and frogs simply walking around every now and then, things like this were very unusual and shocking. And slightly disturbing to the typical, off guard, unprepared person.

"Please, join me in my quest to rid this world of evil! We can ride off into the sunset, likemodern day heroes in a movie, serving justice and living famously. Then we can go back to my village, where I am the Ultrakage, and live happily ever after." Kurenai just stared, mouth nearly hitting the ground, metaphorically speaking. The glares increased threefold.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi had questioned the men, and things didn't sound good. Apparently, nearly every single woman in the village was ogling over some guy near the center of town, including the married ones. And the men had given up all hope and were simply sitting there, crying or sulking Basically,.it didn't look good. What these men needed was a hero, a champion bishonin who could stop the evilness of the rare creature that had all of the women entranced. Kakashi, of course volunteered himself. The men stopped crying for a minute and cheered. Then, as typical men, they started placing bets, but Kakashi ignored that.

Yes, he would not lose. He was, after all, considered the hottest of the Jounin elite, not to mention the most well known and popular. No simple Mary Sue would beat him. Or so he naively thought...

While the men yelled and cheered, he once again started to walk towards the center of town, where it was suspiciously quiet now. It seemed rather odd since just a few minutes ago he had heard loud cheering and the screams of obsessive fan girls. He knew that screams quite well, and he also knew that they didn't just simply go away. Especially if the one who was the object of affection for the fangirls enjoyed the attention. Something very odd was definitely happening. Thinking of it reminded him of something Jiraiya had once told him.....

_ A younger (by about five years or so) Jiraiya was on one of the stools at a bar in one of the Mist country's larger villages, jotting down some ideas for a manga that he had in his head._ _Just then, a younger Kakashi, on a mission, happened to walk by._ _His eyes widened when he noticed the legendary sennin._

_ "Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?"_

_ "Huh? Oh it's you! Well..." he paused to drink some more sake.... "It's top secret, but I guess that I can tell you. Consider it a congratulations gift for having copied_ _269 Jutsus so far_."

"_It's 373"_

For some unknown reason, Kakashi was remembering these things and had absolutely no clue why. He knew that he had gotten _just a little_ drunk and had spent a few hours talking to Jiraiya. Most of it was a little blurry, though. As he walked, he continued trying to fish those memories out of the back of his mind. Suddenly....

_ "Jiraiya-baba. What are you doing behind the bar?"_

_ "Shhh... don't let her see me"_ _he said, pointing to a women on the other side of the busy road. The site of her almost made Kakashi drool. She was absolutely gorgeous, and she seemed to be looking for someone._

_ "Who is she?" Kakashi asked. The woman was definitely looking for someone, and was getting frustrated. However, it only made her look even more beautiful. All the men within one square mile seemed drawn to her, but she turned them all away with one look._

_ "Her name's Mary-Sue, and there are thousands of her out there. For some reason, they always go after guys like us, and once they have their eyes set on you, they never leave you alone."_

_ Kakashi quickly joined Jiraiya behind the bar. In his eyes, the woman didn't look all that great anymore. "Why didn't you tell me that any sooner?!"_

_ Jiraiya apparently deicded to ignore that and went into lesson mode. "Mary-Sues may seem like simple fangirls, but they are in fact far worse. They are more powerful, and have the ability to make most untrained men fall in love with them on sight. However, the worst are their male counterparts. They're rare, but can be ten times worse then the typical Mary-Sue."_

_ Kakashi simply asked the first question that came to his mind. "How? What can they do?"_

_ Jiraiya started to answer him, but then a shadow fell over them. Looking up in horror, he saw that it was none other then the Mary-Sue that Jiraiya had been hiding from. Ignorant of the Sennin's screams and protests, she proceeded to drag him off, all the while muttering something about her 'beloved', and something about being perfect for each other. In other words, it was all very scary. Kakashi finished his sake and went off to complete his mission, hoping that he would never again encounter this horror that was called a Mary-Sue._

__ As he snapped out of his memories, one thought came to his mind. 'Oh shit'.__

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I can't believe that it actually took me three weeks to only write this much. Although I have already written around twenty typed essay pages.... yes, school is the source of all evil. Any way, the next chapter will be up as soon as I get a chance to finish it, which should hopefully be sooner now that my school's tennis season is ending. It also means that I won't have to wear a green skirt that looks shockingly like Kagome's from Inu Yasha anymore. Yay! I hate having to run around in that thing! Well, that's all for now, and I plan on writing some responses to a few of the reviews since I just feel like doing that right now.

**deadsoul4**:Hi Katie! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope that you like the next chapter.

**Krillos**: I completely agree with you on the whole Kakashi/Iruka thing. I used to read some fanfics with that pairing every now and then, but it just seems so..... over used. Also, I just think that Kakashi and Kurenai look cute together and Kakashi and Iruka don't even seem to be that great of friends. At least not in my opinion. For me, that pairing just doesn't work out.

**Dead Fairytales**: Thanks for reviewing! You'll probably like some of the ideas I have for later chapters. I'm a huge fan of literary devices such as irony and plot twists. They can be pretty fun to use in writing.


End file.
